Long Lost
by BloddyRose13
Summary: A "what if" story about Anju and Boogie. AnjuxBoogie


**

* * *

**

Summary: A "what if…" based on the idea Boogie went away… then came back.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters **

**Anju's point of view**.

_Boggie's point of view_.

Normal point of view.

**

* * *

**

I looked out over the city; it practically pulsed with life. I walked to the back of the building and lightly lept off. My landing didn't even disturb the rat crawling through the grimy alleyway. As I smoothed down the ruffled lace of my dress I walked out of the ally. As expected Ren was waiting for me.

**"What took you so long Anju?" He more of snapped then asked.**

**"Karin wanted my help." I said quietly, looking out at the street that teemed with people, much like bacteria in pond water. I heard him grunt in annoyance.**

**"Whatever, let's just get going, I'm starved." He pulled out his phone and I followed him at a slightly slower pace, letting there be some distance between us, but never letting my eyes lose sight of him.**

**Ever since I had become a vampire I had hunted with Ren. Because he had so many… "girlfriends", they tended to get extremely jealous when, because there's no if about it, they saw him with another girl, I always got an easy meal. But I do like a challenge… I licked my lips as I passed a boy, he was seventeen just barely a year older then myself. I gave him a flirtatious smile as I walked buy. He turned towards me and smiled right back.**

**"Hey there." He said with a smirk.**

**"Hello handsome." I purred to him as I thought, '_Hello baka, I'm gonna suck your blood, that okay?'_**

**"You busy?" he asked seductively.**

**"You could keep me busy." I said with a wink. He laughed, a real laugh, he was playing with me back.**

**"I'm Koibuchi." He said as he stopped laughing.**

**"Anju Maaka." I said feeling a strange sense of déjà vu.**

**"Anju?" He seemed to have that felling as well and looked thoughtfully up at the sky.**

**"Would you like to come with me to the park? I have a feeling that I've met you before." I asked giving him a sweet and innocent look.**

**"Yeah, I have that feeling too." He let me easily lead him to the park, talking all the while. When we were far enough away so that no one would hear us I looked at him. Well glared at him would be the better word. It was a look as cold and flat, without even narrowing my eyes he shut his mouth.**

**"You have got to be the most annoying human whom I've ever had the displeasure of dinning on." And with that I attacked. My teeth ripped easily into the soft vulnerable flesh of his throat and drank. For whatever reason, this boy was absolutely deliciously jealous of someone. I let his body crash to the floor then reached into his mind and plucked myself right on out of his memory. While in there I even inserted my own little homemade memory for him. I smiled darkly then turned to leave.**

**I called for my bats and they swarmed around me, a fluttering cloud of black. I nimbly hopped upon the swing that I'd never truly out grown and closed my eyes.**

**"Home." I whispered to them quietly. And with that we flew through the night sky. With me having absolutely no idea what surprise awaited my at home.**

_

* * *

_

I sighed and folded an arm behind my head. It was so quiet when Anju wasn't here. I absently started to count the years in which it had taken me to find my way back out of that body. Six… it has been six years since I had come out. I smiled wickedly at the memory. That poor little girl, but whatever, she brought it upon herself. She tried to take my knife. My hand wandered to the cleaver I held in my other hand. I stroked the blade fondly. They say that people pay for their crimes in death, but dying had been the best thing that's ever happened to me. After all, it was because of death I'd met Anju. I sighed in contentment. She was a good person. And truthfully, I cared about her far more then I should. I sighed, maybe this was the payment those people were talking about.

_I stroked the blade again, finding comfort in its smooth, perpetually cold, feel. I was so deep in thought that I did not hear the front door open. Nor did I hear the footsteps coming up the stairs, but I did hear the doorknob turn, which meant only one thing, I was doomed…_

* * *

As Anju walked into her room she had yet to look over at her bed. She walked over to her dresser and pulled her the bobby-pins from her hair, sending the long white locks cascading down her back.

"Gu-tenmorugen, Boogie-kun." She said quietly as she rummaged through her dresser. There was a long silence and Anju turned around to look at Boogie hopefully, maybe today would be the day.

"Anju…" he stood up and slowly approached her. She backed up until her lower back hit the edge of her dresser.

"I thought I sealed you away." She whispered as his dark figure stood in front of her.

"Do you want me to go back?" he asked sadly. She closed her eyes, hoping to seal away the tears that formed behind them.

"No, no, no, no." she threw her arms around him, sobbing despite herself. "Boogie-kun!" taken aback he wrapped his arms around her smaller frame, carefully, as to not cut her with his knife.

"Anju…" Boogie trailed off again looking at the vulnerable girl in his arms. He held her as she cried herself out. Her tears slowed then came to a stop, her stuttering breaths slowed as she let herself slip into the abyss called sleep.

_

* * *

_

I could not believe how much my presence had affected her. I lay the sleeping girl down on her bed, and she stirred. Her eyes opened and she grabbed my hand. Her eyes ushered me to lay down with her. With a sigh I climbed into her bed next to her. She rested her head on my chest and then looked up at me with sleep heavy eyes.

_"Sleep Anju, we have all the time in the world." I kissed her forehead and she closed her eyes with a satisfied sigh._

_What the hell? Had she really missed me that much? Why would she? She knew before she left that day all those years ago that I would disappear if she left. There was a painful twist in my chest. My heart still ached from the wound it had sustained. She had given me up, given us all up. It may have been to help her sister, but what she did was rash and idiotic. She betrayed the people that were closer to her then her family. She tossed us aside and abandoned our spirits. She why in fucking hell do I still love her?_

* * *

The sun rose in on the town and the normal vampires in the family did not stir. The sun slowly sank again, but no movement shattered the stillness of the house. The light slowly faded away, and half the earth was bathed in the darkness of night. It was only then when the family began to wake.

Boogie, who had been awake all day, felt Anju stir in his arms. He let go of her, so that her wouldn't hurt or surprise her. Her gold eyes opened and she blinked once slowly, getting her bearings. Then shot up straight, she looked away from Boogie's face.

"Gomennasai, Boogie-kun." She said quickly and tried to hop out of bed. But Boogie was quicker. His arms shot out and circled her waist, dragging her back.

"You were keeping me warm." He mumbled into her hair. For the second time that morning her cheeks lit up in embarrassment. They sat like that for a long time, his arms around her, holding her back against his chest. He knew that he had to let her go, but he didn't want to. Slowly she relaxed against him.

"I missed you so much." Anju whispered to him. Boogie just continued to be silent.

"… You need to feed." He said quietly, his arms loosening from her waist. She frowned. He was trying to get rid of her. She stayed as she was. The now uneasy silence stretched on between them. She walked to her closet and began to rummage through. Deciding on what looked to be a nightgown she shut the door. Then she turned to face him.

"I fed last night, so I don't need to go out now. But if you want some time to yourself then just say so." She stepped into her closet and changed. Boogie frowned. Had it been that obvious that he had needed time to think? Oh well. The door opened again and he opened his mouth to say something. But the only sound in the room was a loud knocking on the door. Anju and Boogie froze on spot. There was no doubt that her sister was on the other side of that door and that she hated Boogie.

"Oh shit." Boogie whispered. Anju was looking around desperately trying to think of something, anything that they could do. Karin can't see well in the dark… so that could be used to their advantage. Anju did the first thing that she could think of. She flew over to her bed and landed silently.

"What are you doing?" Boogie whispered to her.

"Making out with some random guy." He was dead silent as her stared at her.

"You have got to be kidding me." He said flatly.

"If you have a better idea feel free to share." She whispered back harshly.

"Anju?!" Karin's voice interjected into their conversation.

With a sigh Boogie captured Anju's lips. Slipping his knife under the pillow until further notice, he pulled her closer to him. She pushed him down on the bed and straddled his hips. His tongue darted out and traced her lower lip, begging for access that was quickly granted. Lightning zapped through her veins as he kissed her. This was so unlike the feeling she had when she seduced someone for blood. This was incredible. It almost made her wonder if this was what her sister was talking about when she spoke of Usui-san.

"Anju? Are you still asleep?" Karin said as she opened the door and stepped inside. Her face turned a vibrant shade of red and she ran out of the room, letting the door slam behind her. Anjumentally gave a sigh of relief. Then pulled away from the passionate kiss. As she moved to get off Boogie he rolled them over so that she was pinned to the bed.

"And where do you think you're going?" he asked his lips stretching into a sadistic smile. Anju rolled her eyes at him.

"Ha-ha. Very funny. But she's gone now." Her words were flat, but the blush in her cheeks gave away how flustered she was. If possible Boogie's grin widened.

"Yes, and?"

"And… and… I…" She stuttered and tripped on the few words her lips could form.

"And nothing." He leaned down and cut off any of her further protests.

**

* * *

**

What the hell is he doing? He's suppose to be my… my friend? My companion? My toy? As I thought of these I knew none of them fit how Boogie had always been there for me. He was the only one who could have more of a place in my heart then my sister. In all truth, I loved him. And I had been heartbroken when I had to let him go for my sister's sake. But, could he even feel anything remotely like that for me? He should hate me! I hated myself for the longest time after that. He shouldn't have helped me! He should have cut out my betraying heart! He should have done anything but forgiven me! But… perhaps he hasn't….

_

* * *

_

I will openly admit I am the biggest fucking idiot on the face of the planet. It's as simple as that. I'm a huge idiot. Most people wouldn't think that kissing the girl you love is idiotic. But let's take a look at it from my retarded point of view. First off, I'm dead… or undead, whatever, the point is I'm a ghost. Second, she was willing to let me disappear forever, and she did. I don't know what happened to allow me to come back, but it was a mistake. Third, actually, I don't have a third reason, but either way; there can't be anything between us. Bottom line, I can't be with her. If it wasn't for her extra magic, I wouldn't even be able to touch her. And I know she couldn't ever feel for me the way I feel for her. So I'm screwed. She pulled away from the kiss and looked at me. Well it was nice while it lasted.

_"Boogie-kun?" She asked her eyes all wide and innocent, damn if she only knew how that twisted my heart._

_"Hmm?" she bit her lip and lowered her eyes from mine._

_"Why? How could you…what I did…it-it's unforgivable…." I felt her start to tremble and I frowned. I gave a scoff._

_"You know, I don't remember you crying this much six years ago." I smiled at her and tilted her head up. "Don't tell me you got soft while I was gone." I gave her my biggest, brightest, most believable, most heart twistingly fake grin that I could manage. She attempted to do the same but ended up with a twisted grimace on her beautiful tear streaked -face. I tried not to laugh, but failed, miserably. She promptly punched my shoulder and laughed as well._

_"I blame you." She said smiling._

_"Yeah well, why does everyone blame me? You know what?! I blame YOU!" I said still laughing. Anju kept smiling, but her eyes were saying something completely different. I contained myself and smiled again. "You should go tell the baka that I'm back."_

_"I still don't know why we flipped out in the first place." Anju said suddenly._

_"Huh, now that I think about it, neither do I." I chuckled quietly at our stupidity, but also was grateful for the fact we had acted like idiots. After all, if it wasn't for that I might have never gotten the opportunity to kiss her in the first place._

* * *

Anju looked up at Boogie. "It will be hard to find and tell her if you are on top of me." Boogie's twisted evil grin replaced itself on his face.

"Or, you could stay and we could find another way to keep ourselves entertained." There was no doubt in the seductive way he spoke to her. And although he was trying to make the offer sound joking, there was complete seriousness in his voice. Anju blushed hotly at his words. She cleared her throat lightly before speaking.

"Let's go find my stinking family." Boogie got off of her and she stood up, smoothing out her nightgown so it hung properly at her mid-thigh.

"You know," He said eyeing her straightened gown, "I liked it better before." He grinned again. Anju did not miss his meaning. He liked it better when it had been so ruffled that to had barely covered her ass. She rolled her eyes.

"Come on pervert, or should I just leave you here to contemplate how many different ways I could cause you bodily harm?" he cringed and stood up, following her to the door. Just as they were about to exit Boogie turned around with a start.

"What are you doing?" she asked as he dug around under her pillows. He pulled his knife with a wide smile.

"My knife, can't go anywhere without it." He quickly took his place back at her side. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Are you quite finished?" she asked dryly.

"Hai!" he said as he followed her out the door and down the stairs, but truthfully, he would follow her anywhere.

**

* * *

**

I walked silently down the stairs with Boogie-kun at my side. My heart pounded heavily against my ribs. Would Karin ask me about what she'd seen? If she did what would I say? I took a quiet unsteady breath as we came to the landing of the stairs. Just a few more paces into the living room and to whatever awaited us there. As we entered I saw that (oh joy) the whole family (including grandma) plus Usui-san were there. Ren was the first to see me while Boogie hung back in the shadows.

**"Look who finally crawled out of the crypt." He said sarcastically. That got everyone's attention and they all looked up at me. Under normal circumstances this wouldn't have bothered me, but considering that my sister was bright red and staring, I felt my cheeks warm over.**

**"Be nice to your sister Ren." My mother scolded him absently. The news of my appearance seemed to blow over within seconds and everyone went back to what they had been talking about before I had arrived.**

**"Um…. Actually I wanted to tell you guys something...." I said awkwardly. Everyone looked up again in surprise. Normally I was very quiet and hardly spoke, so having something important to say seemed to shock them.**

**"What's up Anju?" Ren spoke again, for the others had seemed to have lost their voices. I looked at my stocking-clad feet.**

**"Well it's just that… um… a-an old friend of mine came back and I thought I should tell you that he would be staying with us…." I mumbled the sentence and kept my gaze on the floor. Silence dragged on and I peaked up at my family through me bangs. Karin just continued to blush and avoid my gaze. Ren was wide-eyed at my words, no doubt thinking this friend of mine was no more than a meal and a fuck buddy. Mother looked shocked and maybe a bit… proud, probably thinking that this person would be my partner. My father just looked shocked and sickened by the very idea that I even knew a boy. Grandma was giving me a thumbs up. And lastly Usui-san just sort of sat there, looking at Karin worriedly.**

**"Do we get to meet this boy?" asked mother carefully.**

**"Uh… sure I guess…." I said blinking dazedly. Boogie-kun stepped out of the shadows where he'd hidden, seeming to materialize next to me. "But, uh, come to think of it you all already know each other."**

**"Hi." He said with a small wave.**

**"Um… Anju, who is he?" asked Karin.**

**"Yeah, and since when do you have friends?" Ren smiled as he poked fun at me.**

**"What do you mean you baka!?" he said glaring at Karin. "What are you brain-dead or something? I mean I always knew you had to be a bakato fall for a human, but come on!" he gave an annoyed huff and pointed to himself with his knife. "How can you not remember me?!" Karin stared at him with a puzzled look for a moment then gaped.**

**"Boogie?" she looked from him to me in horror. "B-b-but I saw you a-and him?!" she stuttered for a minute before Boogie got annoyed again.**

**"Yes dipshit you saw what we wanted you to see. So let it the fuck die." He snapped.**

**"Uh, please excuse us for one moment." I grabbed his arm and pulled him into the hall.**

* * *

When they were safely out of hearing range Anju stopped pulling him. He sighed; he knew that he had been quick-tempered and rude.

"Boogie!" she whined, "Can't you be nice for five minutes?!"

"Apparently no." he said giving her a blank look. Anju rolled her eyes and placed a hand against his chest.

"If you behave and act nice for one hour, we can do _whatever_ you'd like after." Her eyes twinkled mischievously as she looked up at him.

**

* * *

Oh fuck I did not just say that…. God, he's gonna think I'm a slut!!!!**

_

* * *

_

Did I just she just say that? Am I dreaming? Cause holy fuck, I can think of a lot of things that I could do with her for an hour… or two.

* * *

With a smirk Boogie wrapped one arm around Anju's waist and pulled her flush against his body.

"_Whatever_ I want, huh?" he whispered against the shell of her ear, sending erotic shivers down her spine. He smirked at her darkly. "I'm sure there are a lot of things I'd want to do that you wouldn't like so much." She glared at him.

"You'd be surprised." She muttered just barely loud enough to hear. His smirk widened.

"What was that?"

"nothing." She glared again. "Let's just say you'd be surprised."

"Oh really?" he asked her, his face only inches from her own.

"You'll just have to find out… later." She said looking back towards her living room.

"Oh, I do hope so." He said as he turned her head to face him again. His nose brushed against hers as he leaned down to capture her lips. But just as his tongue began to rome her mouth someone cleared their throat. The two undead teens looked up. Ren and a particularly shocked Usui Kenta stared back at them. A long silence dragged on between them. No one moved, only the human breathed, they stared at each other, as if waiting for the other to blink. Karin peaked around the corner to see what was taking them so long. She literally fell over in shock as she saw Boogie's and Anju's embrace. Ren had stopped staring at the two and was now glaring hostilely at Boogie. Karin felt the tell-tale heat creeping over her. Someone was unhappy.

But things always get worse before they get better. The crash that Karin had made when she feel had roused her parents suspicion. They walked into the now crowded hallway and just barely caught the position the two had been in before they righted themselves. The air of unhappiness continued to grow with her father's shock. The blood in Karin's body continued to rise and finally burst. Blood shot out her nose in a massive nosebleed. The floor was bathed in blood and Anju and Boogie made their escape through the front door.

"That was absolutely awful." Said Anju as the sprinted stealthily away from the large decrepit house.

"Aw, you really thought my kissing was that bad?" Boogie said with mock hurt. Anju rolled her eyes.

* * *

_A/N: first story i'm tring to publish. please excuse spelling and grammar mistakes, i know there's a lot. comment please, criticism wanted, harsh rude comments unwanted._

_evil as always_

_BloddyRose13_


End file.
